The Administrative Core will coordinate the administrative, fiscal, and organizational aspects of this U19 program. This is a complex and highly interactive program, involving investigators from several institutions, and including work in non-human primate models. To ensure success, the Program has been established with joint Principal Investigators, Drs. Paula Cannon (USC) and Hans-Peter Kiem (FHCRC). Dr. Cannon will serve as the NIH primary contact and will oversee all financial interactions and sub-contracts. Both Dr. Cannon and Dr. Kiem will be assisted by local administrative support to facilitate the lines of communication between the co- PIs, and within the broader Program. The overall goals of the Administrative Core are: (1) To provide intellectual leadership and guidance for the scientific investigations and collaborations occurring within the program, (2) To provide administrative, fiscal, and scientific review procedures to ensure that the U19 functions effectively, and (3) To facilitate communications between the U19 investigators.